Arianna Salvatore-Deveraux
Annabelle "Annie" Marshall-Deveraux (née Marshall, born June 6, 1991) is a main character of The Hidden Princess. She is first introduced as a werewolf who later on became a hybrid. She is described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Annie is the mother of the first naturally born tribrid, Maddie Queen, the daughter she had with the Original Hybrid, Jacob Chamberlain. She is also the wife of Jackson Deveraux and is the alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. She met Mia and Jackson Deveraux, who detected her pregnancy. They then intended to use her to gain the Chamberlain's help against Marcel. This pulled Annie into a conflict involving the supernatural community and she even became a member of The Faction as a representative of the Crescent Clan. She also became close to the Original Family, pursing her love-hate relationship with Jake and beginning a kind of romance with Christopher. She then gave birth to her healthy baby girl, Maddie, and is killed by Graysin Blackwell as she held her daughter for the first time, because the Meridian Coven wanted to sacrifice Maddie, following Maddie's paternal grandmother, Genevieve, orders. However, due to Maddie's blood running through her mothers veins this made Annie a hybrid and she succeeded to kill the witches and to take her baby back. In order to keep a promise to herself and to her baby, she decided to give Maddie temporarily to her Aunt Brooklyn, to keep her safe. After taking revenge for her daughter, she desperately trying to find a way to bring Maddie back by regaining her family power over the werewolves. After six months apart, she was reunited with Maddie. Annie eventually married Jackson Deveraux. Their marriage united several wolf packs who in turn swore to protect Maddie from any threats, including the threat from Maddie's great aunt Diana. Jackson forces Annie to decide between the Chamberlains and the pack, and Annie , believing the Chamberlains will fall to Diana, decides to run away with Maddie. Unfortunately, when she tries to take her daughter away from Jacob, which fails miserably when Jacob teams up with Diana, Jacob took his daughter back, and had Diana place her under the Crescent Curse as punishment for trying to take Maddie away from him. Annie was released from the curse by Danielle Claire six months later and is reunited with her daughter. Annie and Jacob fight, after which Annie takes her daughter and moves over the road into an apartment with Maddie and Jackson to begin a new life. Annie ' is a member of the 'Marshall Family, which once resided in the Quarter of Meridian. She also had ties to the Chamberlain Family and the North East Atlantic Pack via her daughter. Early History Annie Marshall is born in Meridian, California on June 6, 1991, into the Marshall Family. The Marshall family is one of the two royal families which ruled the Crescent Wolf Clan, which itself ran the Quarter. Shortly after her birth her parents were killed by her own people, later revealed to be Jackson's grandfather. Marcel Chamberlain (the leader of the vampires and an acquaintance of her parents) found her in her cradle. He took her, protecting her (following his rules about kids). When he asked a witch, Christian Deveraux to curse the Crescent Clan to stop them he spared Annie to give her a better start in life. Annie is adopted by another family, unaware of her past and her werewolf gene. She triggered the werewolf curse when she is drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out when she is 13. Anniehad been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed is just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. Early life In Meridian Sophie tells Christopher about Annie and her pregnancy, and she has her coven bring her out to Christopher. Christopher asks for a moment alone with Annie where he then explains his family's past; how they were turned into vampires and Jacob turned out to be a Hybrid. Later on, Christopher finds Jacob and learns about the baby and Jacob still isn't agreeing to cooperate. Sophie reveals more details about the spell Jane-Anne had cast before Marcel killed her. In reality, it had tied Sophie's life to Annie's and Sophie demonstrates this by cutting her finger and Annie immediately has the same wound. After finally convincing Jacob to agree to help Sophie, Christopher has Sophie and her coven release Annie to him by giving them Jane-Anne's body. After taking her to their old home, Christopher promises to always protect Annie and the baby. Annie is first seen heading down the stairs of their home with a fire poker in her hand, after hearing a woman enter. She soon meets Brooklyn, who at first thought she was the maid, and asks her to fetch her bags from the car. Annie soon corrects her and quickly tells her she has her brother's manners. Brooklyn demands where Christopher is, and Annie looks pensive as she reveals after he promised to protect her, he just left suddenly, unaware he was neutralized by J. Brooklyn however knows something is wrong as Christopher would never leave like that and begins shouting insults towards Jacob. After Brooklyn and Jacob argue over Jacob' "friendship" with Marcel and Christopher's sudden disappearance, Annie is seen sitting upon the stairs, seemingly watching and listening to the two siblings arguing. Brooklyn tells her that she is going to help her look for her "good brother", Christopher. As they walk down the spiral staircase and into the basement, they see the coffins Jacob keeps. Brooklyn tells her the purpose of the coffins and the daggersand Annie seems shocked to find out he keeps a coffin on stand-by for Brooklyn in case she "disappoints" him. Brooklyn warns her she should've left the moment Christopher disappeared and Annie responds that she can't as she isn't able to leave New Orleans due to the spell binding her to Sophie. Once Brooklyn tells her that Jacob is probably planning to have a coffin for her once she gives birth and gives her advice to break the hex and leave, Annie stays still, stunned and seriously considering Brooklyn's words. Annie is next seen in the quarter, running across the road to the Jardin Gris in order to buy a herb. She tells the witch she needs "crushed aconite flower". Maddie is shocked that she wants wolfsbane and asks if she is going to poison a wolf. Annie looks down and quickly admits "just a little one". Maddie gives her the herb, refuses the money and tells her she is doing the right thing. As Annie leaves, Maddie calls one of Marcel's vampires and tells them there is a werewolf in the quarter. Annie is seated on a bench, dropping a few drops of wolfsbane into her tea and she encourages herself to drink it, "One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history". Rustling is heard behind her and she stands, turns and is suddenly startled by a vampire. The vampire hisses it was a bad move coming to the quarter- as werewolves were chased away by Marcel- and she huffs she is sick and tired of vampire's telling her what to do before throwing the cup into his face. He screams in pain and turns around, to be confronted by two more vampires. As they are about to approach, one's neck is snapped and another's heart is ripped from his chest. Annie looks up surprised to see Brooklyn who tells the corpse that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. Back at the house, Jacob has returned and is berating Brooklyn and Annie for their actions, wondering why exactly Annie was in the quarter in the first place. Annie tells the truth and snarls she was getting poison to put their child out of it's misery. Jacob immediately snaps forward and begins to choke her against the door. Brooklyn pulls him off her and tells him straight that he says he doesn't care, then the moment anyone thinks of harming the child, he clearly does. Annie is soon seen walking outside and sits upon a chair next to Brooklyn. She thanks her for saving her before against Jacob and the vampires. Brooklyn says "us girls have to look out for each other". Annie asks what it is about her and Jacob' relationship; she has noticed that they say they hate each other, yet even when they do, it is clear they still love each other. Brooklyn then flashes back to the 1800's, where she and Marcel finally gave into one another. Jacob found them and threatened Marcel, neutralizing Brooklyn in the process. Annie asks if she knows where Christopher is and why she can't find him to which Brooklyn responds about Jacob' daggers, she doesn't want to end back up in a box. Annie hesitates for a moment before reaching down and pulling up a bag, unraveling it and revealing the three daggers, telling her she found them underneath "Brooklyn's coffin" and tells her to find Christopher. The next morning, Jacob wanders into Annie's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping; he reaches into her back and sniffs the vial of wolfsbane. Annie points out that she didn't use it and Jacob wants to know why, as she could've been free from their predicament. Annie admits that when those vampires attacked her, she realized that she wasn't only fighting for herself, that after she didn't have a real upbringing with her adoptive parents, she doesn't want the same for her child and wouldn't let anybody hurt it. Jacob tells her they are very much alike, before saying they are backed into a corner and have to fight. Annie lastly asks about what happened with him and Marcel, as they were once like father and son. Relationships Maddie Queen Annie fell pregnant with her baby after her another one-night-stand with Jake. She discovered her pregnancy in New Orleans and because of her pregnancy she is used by the Deveraux sisters to build an alliance with the Original Family. Annie is first worried about becoming a mother and her pregnancy and even considered to abort the fetus. However during a vampire attack she realized that she will never let anyone hurt her baby and will always protect her child, what she did numerous times (fighting against witchesand Tyler Lockwood to protect her baby). She then learned that she will have a daughter which enjoyed her and she softly prepared herself to become a mother. Annie even cares about her daughter's survival more that about her own as it can be see when she fought against Mikael. In order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, Annie and Jake decided it is better to send her away to Brooklyn until the city is safe for her to return. After Maddie's departure, Annie falls into depression. She killed Francesca Guerrera, witches of the New Orleans Coven and even wolves to have her vengeance. She also told to Jake that she will never find peace and her pain will not fade until she can hold Maddie in her arms again. She is finally able to hold her daughter again when she is reunited with Maddie. Maddie returned home on her mother's wedding day to Jackson Deveraux and lived in the compound with her mother, father, uncle Christopher and new stepfather Jackson. Annie attempted to run away with Maddie due to the increasing danger brought on by Diana and Jake' family. Annie left a voicemail for Christopher and told him she no longer wanted her daughter to be a Chamberlain. Annie and Jackson were soon found by Jake and Diana. Jake took custody of their child after offering Diana the alternative of cursing Annie instead of killing her. Annie is human for only five hours once a month under the full moon, Christopher took Maddie to see her mother on those occasions. Annie missed her daughter's first steps due to the Curse, and saw her baby walk for the first time in You Hung The Moon. As of that episode, Annie regained custody of her baby and moved out to live outside the compound with Maddie and Jackson, just in eyesight and earshot of Jake. Jackson Deveraux Jackson is Annie 's husband. They have shown to care for each other. They have grown closer after she decided to her move to the bayou. They occasionally spend time together and work together to figure out what's best for the werewolf clan. Annie is frustrated at Jackson for not doing his job but eventually gets over it when she needs his help to help save the pack from Genevieve's control. In order to save the pack, Annie makes the decision to get engaged to Jackson, despite her feelings for Christopher. They believe that with her and Jackson's betrothal, the pack will be able to gain all of Annie 's hybrid abilities. Jackson and Annie get married in the compound and Jackson moves in with Annie to live there with her and his new stepdaughter. Jackson formulates a plan and makes Annie choose between him and the Chamberlains, Annie chooses him and Annie and Jackson try to run away with Maddie to keep her safe from Graysin. Jake finds them and curses both Jackson and Annie to be human for only five hours once a month on the full moon. Jacob Chamberlain Annie is immediately and openly antagonistic towards Jake, to which he often responded in kind, though with amusement. Though he will casually threaten her during an argument, Jake has yet to make good on any of his threats against her, which Annie relishes pointing out. He eventually tries to make a deal with her. During his interrogation of her, they eventually have sex and Jake alludes to knowing something about Annie 's family when he notices a peculiar birth mark on her back. They appear to have become allies, with Jake in pursuit of Annie in pursuit of knowledge about her family. Later on, she is proven to be pregnant with his daughter, and their relationship remains neutral although turns negative after she falsely accuses him of using their baby's blood to create hybrids and he attempts to eliminate her werewolf kin. Jake has shown to care about Annie , outside the baby and shares with her the discovery of his werewolf clan. They are honest with each other and are currently working together to protect their child as well as protecting each other. However, they do disagree with the best way to protect their daughter. Unfortunately, Annie 's relationship with Jake takes a turn for the worse when Annie tried to take Maddie away from Jake, as punishment for trying to take Maddie away from him, Jake had Graysin place the Crescent Curse on Annie and her pack. Christopher Chamberlain The relationship between Christopher and Annie began once Christopher is made aware of Annie 's pregnancy with his brother's child. Christopher shows Annie his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Annie is reading Christopher's journals and learn more about him and his feelings about his siblings. When Jake asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Annie says that Christopher is kind to her. Once Christopher and Annie are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Danielle Claire attempts to kill Annie 's child in utero, Christopher manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Graysin unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. Annie returns the favor, refusing to leave his side whilst suffering the effects of Jake's bite. Christopher also saves Annie 's werewolf kin from being slaughtered at Jake's command. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Annie is about to die because Mathias's threat, Christopher is very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Christopher's words, Annie decides to take the first step and kiss him. Christopher is forced to go into a magical slumber for five years until Annie is able to find a cure for the Chamberlain family. Personality Werewolf Annie is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Annie is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. She has went so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder (of 12 hybrids she called friends) for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents. At times she is shown to value her friends but on the other hand, with only a small amount of remorse, is willing to sacrifice those friends to achieve her ends. Her unstoppable passion to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative or immature remarks and behavior. In her own way she is terrified of Jacob, Annie tries to hide this but Jacob always manages to see right through her. Annie's personality is further explored. Her determination to learn more about where she came from seems to be the reason for her behavior in the past. She has become stronger and more reliable, especially to her fellow werewolves. Her impending motherhood has also made her more tender and dedicated to keeping her child safe. She has also expressed a desire to raise the child alongside Jacob. She is able to handle herself very well despite her delicate state, even holding her own against threats like Mikael. However, Annie is also a hypocrite, when she learnt from Tyler that Jacob is (supposedly) that their child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use their child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids to take over New Orleans, as she quickly condemned him for this supposed action of his, however, she once used Tyler for her own selfishness, even if it was to find out where she came from, and who her family is, which indirectly resulted in Tyler's mother's death, as well as ruining his life. Annie has a deep hatred for the witches of the New Orleans, partly because they used her for their own selfishness, as well as the fact that a member of their coven Céleste Dubois, cursed her pack, and mainly because the witches tried to kill her unborn child. Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid Annie was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Annie died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother; it is especially shown in the scene where she kills Genevieve, because she tried to kill her daughter, Maddie Chamberlain. She puts her daughter's safety and fate before her own needs by giving up her daughter to Brooklyn, even if it breaks her heart. Annie's hatred for the witches became worse than ever, partly because of her heightened emotions, and mainly because they tried to kill her newborn daughter. Annie goes on a rampage against those for making her give up Maddie. She goes down a dark path, becoming ruthless, cold, and cruel. She shows herself with power and will be trying to find out who she is now. Annie will have a tough time with what she is now as she never wanted to be a vampire. When she kills Francesca, this seems to impact her immensely, causing her to go on a spree of tearing up Maddie's nursery. She states that she doesn't feel any better. She wants to go back to being a werewolf as she doesn't want to live as a vampire and hates being one. Jacob takes on a mentoring role, teaching Annie how to use her new hybrid status to her advantage. She has also shown several arrogant traits. She tells Christopher that she doesn't need a caretaker, as "hybrids are invincible", despite being the one responsible for arranging Jacob' massacre of twelve hybrids. She is also confident in her belief that she could take down both Esther and Finn, despite the latter taking down both Jacob and Christopher, and the former being one of the most powerful witches in history, and the one responsible for the creation of vampires. This almost costs her when she faces Finn, and she only survives thanks to the intervention of Jackson. Despite her arrogance she is still terrified of Jacob, even though she has a good relationship with the latter, Annie does not learn from her mistakes, as she arrogantly threatened Diana an immensely powerful immortal witch, this arrogance of hers costs Annie when Diana places her under the Crescent Curse. Annie has also become extremely paranoid, far more than Jacob, believing that Jacob will always be a threat to their daughter, because he made enemies over the years, believing that they will hurt Maddie to get revenge on Jacob, her attempt to take Maddie away from Jacob ultimately turned the latter against her. Annie has become far more hypocritical, after Jacob apparently joined forces with Diana, after she tried to take their daughter away from him, and after he had Diana, place her under the Crescent Curse, before she was fully transformed into her wolf form, Annie uses her final moments to try and reason with Jacob, pleading with him to see that Diana will take Maddie away from them, only for Jacob to call her out on her hypocritical nature, and coldly remind Annie that she was the one who tried to take Maddie away from him not Diana. Annie has displayed a capacity for being sympathetic to the struggles of others, most notably Davina and Cami, and gave them the advice and support that they needed at the time. In both situations, Annie was unapologetic and blunt but well-meaning, earning her the friendship of both women. Physical Appearance Annie is a widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail, a half up, or rarely, a french braid. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. As a Marshall on her right shoulder, lies the Crescent birthmark. According to Brooklyn, Annie's daughter, Maddie, looks just like Annie. Her style is natural, edgy and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings. On occasions, such as the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, she chose to dress up in a more formal style. Towards the end of her pregnancy, she wears a lot of dresses. Her wolf form is grey and brown and has yellow/gold glowing eyes. Powers and Abilities Werewolf As a werewolf, Annie possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and Maddie; She uses objects to her advantage. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Annie faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid After completing her transition, due to her daughter's blood, she possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Annie's physical strength was seemingly unusually strong even for an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. She was stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Annie was also able to stagger Jacob with her attacks more than Marcel could, a vampire of two centuries; though still no match for Jacob or any other Original, who all easily exceeds her powers and skills as shown . Annie is currently the strongest non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid in the world especially since that she is now the only one in existence. As seen in she got into a heated fight with Jacob and attacked him, however he was not fighting back, simply allowing her to vent her anger. Annie along with Marcel, a vampire of notable skill and power, were both easily overpowered and defeated by Shen Min, a non-original vampire who was over 800 years old and suffering from Annie's bite, both would have most definitely been killed by him if it had not been for Christopher's intervention. Curiously however, Annie somehow was able to subdue and capture Shen in their first encounter. Other ancient vampires, such as Aya Al-Rashid and Aurora, are also able to subdue her because of their skill, power and age. Aurora, the second sired vampire in existence with equal age to the first, noted that Annie was strong for an infant; however, just like with Jacob, she is no match for Aurora. Annie continued to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. She even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter her attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Annie demonstrated yet another unusual level of her powers by transforming into her wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete, even previous Hybrids such as Tyler Lockwood was unable to transform at such speed. While in her werewolf form she was able to completely dismember them in seconds. Trivia *Annie is the first to attempt to kill the baby, by poisoning herself. *Annie 's birthday is June 6th. *Annie is reunited with Maddie after four months apart. *Annie is the eleventh werewolf to be seen killed. She is the first werewolf to be seen by killed by a witch. *Annie is the first werewolf seen to die by a slit throat. *She is the first female character to get married on-screen. *Annie is the first hybrid to fall under the Crescent curse. Annie missed her daughter's first steps due to being cursed. She shares some similarities with Katherine Pierce: * Both came from old supernatural lineage. * Both are called by another name that their birth one; Hayley being born as Andréa Labonair and Katherine as Katerina Petrova. * Both were involved with the Chamberlain brothers. * Both of their astrological sign are Gemini. * Both gave birth to a baby girl in hard conditions and their respective child was taken away from them (for Katherine it was her father who took Nadia, while Hayley was killed while the New Orleans Witches took Hope, who she later took back, but sent her to live away from New Orleans with Rebekah). Category:Characters Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:The Marshall Family Category:The Deveraux Family Category:Female Characters